My Imortal
by Lady Bunce
Summary: As pessoas que amamos nunca morrem, elas apenas partem antes de nós.Gina Weasley que o diga...


Meu imortal  
  
Estou tão cansada de estar aqui Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis E se você tiver que ir Eu desejo que você vá Por que a sua presença ainda persiste aqui E isso não vai me deixar sozinha Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar Essa dor é bem real Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar  
  
-ONDE ELE ESTÁ? – Gina chegou correndo pelo hospital bruxo. -Gina – Hermione estava chorando – fique calma... -Hermione, eu quero vê-lo – Gina pediu, começando a chorar também. Hermione a levou para um quarto no fim do corredor do terceiro andar.Elas foram o caminho todo sem dizer uma única palavra.A luta final tinha acabado, a guerra tinha tido sua ultima vitima.A batalha entre Harry e Voldemort tinha acabado, Harry ganhou.Mas a segurança de todos tinha custado muito caro, Voldemort estava morto, mas Harry estava gravemente ferido.  
Gina entrou no pequeno quarto, Hermione preferiu deixa-los a sós.Tudo branco, uma janela que dava para um lindo jardim, uma mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama onde Harry estava.Ela se aproximou devagar da cama.O rosto de seu amado já não era mais o mesmo, cicatrizes que podiam nunca mais sair lotavam a bela face jovem. "Não morra" Gina pensava "Não me deixe!".Gina começou a chorar muito.Harry estava dormindo, os médicos deram-lhe uma poção do sono, para que ele pudesse melhorar.Ela se lembrou do ultimo ano dele em Hogwarts, a dois anos atraz.Eles se beijaram pela primeira vez tendo o lago e a lua como testemunhas do grande amor deles. -Gina? – Harry disse fraco. -Psiu... – disse ela colocando o dedo em seus lábios para que ele não falasse – você tem que descansar meu amor.  
  
Quando você chorasse, eu ia limpar todas as suas lagrimas Quando você gritasse, eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos Mas você ainda tem Tudo de mim  
  
Eles se olharam por algum tempo.Harry podia ver nos olhos dela todo o medo que se instalava naquele maravilhoso ser.Não demorou para que ele lesse o que ela não conseguia dizer com palavras. -Gina – ele começou fraco – eu sei que esse pode ser nosso ultimo encontro. -Não diga isso. – ela o repreendeu, começando um choro mais volumoso. -Você sabe que é verdade. – Harry pegou a mão de Gina e beijou com todo seu carinho – Não se esqueça de mim. Ele fechou os olhos, e Gina teve certeza que perdia seu amado. -Harry?Harry!HARRY!!! – ela começou a sacudi-lo, mas o corpo dele já não respondia. Hermione entrou preocupada no quarto.Gina estava sentada no chão, abraçando suas pernas junto ao corpo.Ela olhou para a cama de Harry, e viu seu amigo de olhos fechados, percebendo tudo, saiu correndo pelo hospital atrás de um medi-bruxo.  
  
Você me cativou Com sua vida ressonante Agora eu estou destinada à vida que você deixou pra trás Seu rosto freqüenta Meus sonhos alegres Sua voz persegue Toda a sanidade em mim Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar Essa dor é bem real Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar  
  
-Vamos, Gina? – Rony chamou a irmã. Já havia passado um mês da morte de Harry, e ela ainda se pegava chorando a noite com a falta dele.Decidida a ajudar, ela continuou com o trabalho de auror, caçando todos aqueles culpados de seu sofrimento. Mas naquele dia ela não se sentia bem.Estava enjoada, seu café da manhã estava todo no esgoto. "Não é possível Gina Weasley" pesou enquanto arrumava suas coisas para acompanhar o irmão ao ministério "Faça as contas direito". De noite, quando chegou no apartamento em que ela e Harry foram morar depois do casamento, ela estava exausta.Foi logo para a cama, afim de esquecer tudo e dormir em paz. Estava num sonho estranho.Andava pelo corredor do hospital onde Harry tinha falecido.No fim do corredor o próprio a esperava, vestido todo de branco.Foi quando ela percebeu que usava um longo vestido branco, com detalhes em renda num tom arroxeado.Ela correu e o abraçou, matando toda a saudades que tinha. -Harry, você voltou! – Gina começou a chorar. -Não – ele respondeu triste – eu não possa mais voltar, meu amor. -Então porque está aqui? – Gina estranhou – Para me dar esperanças e quebrar meu coração de novo? -Não, Gina. – Harry a olhou no olhos e passou a mão pelo ventre dela – Eu quero te dizer que eu te amo, e quero pedir para nunca se entregar e deixar o fruto do nosso amor sozinho. Dizendo isso Harry deu um beijo rapino nos lábios sedentos dela, e aos poucos desapareceu como uma nevoa.Gina acordou assustada e percebeu que misturado ao seu suor estavam algumas lagrimas.  
  
Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não esta mais aqui As penso que ainda está comigo  
  
Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo  
  
-Hermione – Gina falou fraca – é agora! -O quê? – A cunhada se assustou – Não pode ser Gi! -A bolsa rompeu. – Gina passou a mão pelo banco do carro de Hermione. Elas correram para a maternidade.Pouco mais de uma hora depois, um choro encheu a sala de parto, emocionando a todos. Tarde da noite, quando Gina já tinha tido algumas horas para dormir e se recuperar, sua filha dormia em seus braços.Ela chorava silenciosamente, Lídia era o bebê ruivinho de olhos verde mais lindo do mundo. "Viu, Harry?" ela pensou olhando para a filha "Nossa filha é linda.Não se preocupe, não vou me entregar jamais.Pois você pode não estar ao meu lado, mas está dentro de mim.Imortal.Meu imortal." 


End file.
